Dans les recoins de Las Noche
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Grimmjow coince Tousen dans un couloir avec des idées bien précises en tête. Tant pis si Tousen n'est pas d'accord. Suite de "Sombres désirs"!


**titre : **Séance dans un recoin

**pairing :** Tousen x Grimmjow

**disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Je les emprunte pour les soumettre à ce que mon esprit tordu imagine.

**rating :** PG-13

**warning :** pas plus qu'un PG-13 peut laisser passer.

**résumé :** Grimmjow coince Tousen dans un couloir avec des idées bien précises en tête. Tant pis si Tousen n'est pas d'accord.

**note :** On peut considérer ce texte comme la suite de "Sombres désirs". Mais si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ça n'a pas d'importance.

* * *

Le pas de Tousen résonnait dans le couloir désert alors qu'il regagnait ses appartements. La journée avait été chargée et la fatigue se voyait dans son maintien. Il tourna dans un couloir qui partait vers la droite et s'immobilisa en sentant une présence.

-"Que fais-tu ici, Grimmjow?

-Alors, tu t'es _enfin_ débarrassé de ton ombre, fit la voix railleuse du numéro 6.

-Mon ombre?

-Wonderwyce. Il te suit partout, comme une deuxième ombre. A croire qu'il se prend pour ton garde du corps. Enfin, maintenant qu'on est seuls, tous les deux, on va en profiter!"

L'arrancar saisit Tousen par le bras et le poussa dans un réduit qui s'ouvrait là.

-"Que?"

Grimmjow prit le temps de fermer la porte avant de se tourner vers Tousen.

-On va recommencer, tout les deux. Tu avais beaucoup aimé la dernière fois, je me trompe? répondit-il en passant la main sur la joue du shinigami. Il eut le temps de la sentir devenir brûlante avant que sa main ne soit brusquement repoussée.

-"Grimmjow, je suis fatigué, et je n'ai pas..."

Il fut coupé par l'espada qui le saisit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'ex-capitaine se débattit et parvint à se dégager de la prise de l'arrancar.

-"Arrête ça. Je n'ai pas envie, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glacée à faire pâlir d'envie Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile? grogna Grimmjow, irrité. Tu as envie Je suis même sûr que tu en crèves d'envie, mais tu es tellement fier et coincé dans tes idées de pureté et de justice que tu aurais honte de te laisser tripoter par un de tes subordonnés. Moi, surtout. Mais il est difficile de résister à ses envies, tu te rappelles la dernière fois?"

Les traits de Tousen se durcirent.

-"Va-t-en."

La main de Grimmjow se referma sur l'entrejambe du shinigami qui tressaillit de colère et de surprise. L'espada le poussa contre le mur.

-"Fais pas chier et range ta fierté de shinigami. Apparemment, tu n'es pas encore chaud. Je vais arranger ça", affirma le numéro six, la voix pleine de promesses malsaines.

L'aveugle en frissonna, et une nouvelle fois, l'espada ne savait pas quelle était la cause de ce frisson. Mais malgré cette incertitude, il était déterminé à utiliser et humilier Tousen pour son plaisir. Et ce dernier l'agaçait à faire le difficile. Grimmjow sourit, il allait utiliser des arguments convainquants.

Profitant de l'indécision du shinigami, il saisit son visage avec la main qui lui restait et l'embrassa de nouveau. D'abord, ses lèvres effleurèrent presque avec douceur celles de Tousen, puis sa langue s'inséra entre les lèvres et partit à la rencontre de celle de l'ex-capitaine. Grimmjow embrassa le shinigami avec douceur et fermeté, son masque blessant sa joue. Pendant ce temps, sa main se faisait caressante, et s'inséra même dans le hakama.

Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Tousen reprit son souffle, et dit :

-"Je suis fatigué, Grimmjow, alors enlève ta main de là et laisse moi."

Mais sa voix était altérée et ne parvenait pas à retrouve sa calme froideur. Grimmjow se sentit près du but, et même si son interlocuteur gardait un visage impassible, il n'allait surtout pas en rester là.

-"Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre que tu sois fatigué. De toute façon, c'est toi l'uke. Tu peux même t'évanouir, ça ne m'empêchera pas de prendre mon pied!"

Il se serra contre lui, et Tousen sentit son souffle contre son oreille. Il posa les mains sur la poitrine de l'arrancar pour le repousser lorsqu'il sentit une main écarter ses cheveux et Grimmjow lui lécher l'oreille. Il eut un violent frisson de plaisir qui se prolongea quand l'espada la lui mordilla.

-"Ah, enfin, tu te décides!" s'exclama le numéro six d'un ton victorieux.

Se sentant vaincu par le désir, Tousen cessa de lutter contre l'arrancar et laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse de Grimmjow. L'aveugle savait qu'il était costaud, mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait ses muscles sous ses doigts.

Ce dernier sourit d'un air méprisant quand il vit Tousen renoncer à lui résister, mais il le laissa découvrir son corps ; ses mains étaient chaudes et douces, et étrangement rassurantes. En fait, se dit Grimmjow, Tousen semblait presque timide maintenant. Il commença à caresser son amant qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

-"Ce n'es pas trop humiliant, Kaname? se moqua l'arrancar, juste pour voir le visage de l'aveugle se contracter. Mais c'est bon, n'est-ce pas? Et le meilleur est encore à venir, _Kaname_!"

Le visage de l'autre se tordit de colère et de plaisir, mais il ne répondit pas. Le sexta lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse, et commença à déshabiller le shinigami. Il aurait bien arraché ses vêtements, comme la dernière fois, mais ils n'étaient pas dans la chambre de Tousen, et l'obliger à rentrer chez lui nu n'était pas une bonne idée s'il voulait que tout cela reste secret - représailles obligent.

Grimmjow fit pivoter Tousen, l'obligea à se pencher en avant contre le mur et le pénétra sans préparation ; le shinigami laissa échapper un léger cri.

L'arrancar arracha des gémissements de plaisirs et de douleur à son amant, mais ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus rares, et le sexta se rendit compte que son partenaire vacillait sous ses assaults, et qu'il se retenait de plus en plus difficilement au mur. L'aveugle était bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et ça ne serait pas le pied s'il fallait le soutenir.

-"Tu n'as pas l'air de tenir le coup, _Kaname"_, ricana l'espada en entraînant le shinigami sur le sol dur et froid de Las Noche.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-"Si Aizen n'était plus là et que j'avais décidé de t'attaquer tu serais mort, _Kaname_," insista Grimmjow pour le plaisir de sentir les muscles de son uke se contracter légèrement.

Tousen détestait que quiconque d'autre qu'Aizen l'appelle par son prénom, mais Grimmjow se sentait presque tous les droits dans cette situation là.

-"Ne t'évanouis pas, shinigami, tu ne pourrais plus en profiter", se moqua l'arrancar.

Il sentit Tousen jouir dans ses bras et rester immobile sur le sol.

Quand Grimmjow en eut fini avec lui, l'ex-capitaine n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il se pencha sur lui et le secoua par l'épaule.

-"Hey!

-Ça ira," répondit froidement Tousen.

Il se redressa avec difficulté et s'assit.

-"Tu t'es presque évanoui. Tu n'es pas très résistant, déclara le sexta sans chercher à cacher ni son mépris, ni sa satisfaction.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué, répliqua le shinigami, glacial.

-Fatigué? (Grimmjow ricana) À ma merci, oui!

-Même fatigué, je suis plus fort que toi, ne l'oublie pas."

Tousen commença à se rhabiller, et l'arrancar garda le silence en rajustant ses propres vêtements. L'aveugle se leva difficilement, et s'appuya contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre. L'arrancar eut un sourire méprisant et se leva d'un bond.

-"Heureusement pour toi, tes appartements ne sont pas très loin, mais ce serait con de t'effondrer en chemin. Imagine qu'Ichimaru te trouve dans cet état là! Tu lui diras quoi?

-"Je lui dirai que j'y ai été un peu fort lors de l'entraînement, et que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais, rétorqua calmement le shinigami.

-Et tu imagines qu'il va te croire?

-C'est moi qui lui dirait ça, pas toi.

-C'est pas faux. Qui pourrait imaginer que toi, Tousen Kaname aime...

-Tais toi, le coupa l'autre. Je vais rentrer maintenant, avant que cela ne devienne suspect."

Le numéro six eut une exclamation dédaigneuse, s'approcha de Tousen et lui rajusta son col pour dissimuler une trace de dents.

-C'est ça, Wonderwyce va s'inquiéter. Bon. Moi non plus je n'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Et il ajouta, baissant la voix :

-Mais compte sur moi pour t'attendre un de ces quatre dans un couloir et te baiser ma petite chérie!"

Et il sortit du réduit, avant que Tousen ait pu répliquer -si par hasard il en avait encore la force.


End file.
